Always something to be remembered
by tycel
Summary: Holo stands in the home she once shared with him, with nothing but a book to ease her heart.


Always something to be remembered

by tycel

Holo stood in the door way, with tears in her eyes as she looked towards the bed room she shared with with him, today was especially hard on her, as it was almost exactly a year ago that he had slipped away from her.

'Lawrence' the very thought of him brought tears to her eyes, she had said it once...she had traveled with several groups of people. But he was different for her, special.

"Oh very special" she whispered as she walked into the bed room and curled up on the covers, and finding a book. One she had read many times..Especially during times like this.

Opening it, she softly read the title to herself

"The Diary of Kraft Lawrence" Opening the cover and looking down at the first page tears came to her eyes again, and she wiped them away almost as soon as they came.

"A piece of myself to keep with you for all times" We're the only words on the first page

"Such a fool, but you are my fool" she said again

First Entry: August 15th, 1525

Looking back on things, we could have done things a little different; but that would not have suited us in the slightest. One of the things I have learned in this life; is that because its so short we humans try to pack as much as we can in such a short time. Sorry about this I'm rambling a little I suppose..

My name is Kraft Lawrence, and this is a journal I have kept for almost two decades, since I had met the woman whom I have fallen for. I plan to leave her this journal, but I don't intend to let her read it until after I'm gone, after all..even a wolf goddess needs comfort correct? It is my hope that this brings some small amount to her after I have long passed.

She wanted fresh porridge with goat cheese and milk. I'm assuming this has quickly become one of her many favorites foods that I have treated her with. Of course you know I had to tease her about the growing debt even though it was already promised to have been paid back by the time the Journey ended. She knows I no longer care about it beyond the simple teasing it lets me have.

The road to Norwich have been fairly deserted, which gave Holo the perfect excuse to take off some of her clothes to cool off. By the heavenly father, I couldn't help but to stare for a moment. I had decided to stop the cart as we had some left over food from the inn before we left the town, seems like a good as time. Mutton and Deer jerky, and as luck had it a source of good drinking water in the form of a lake not ten minutes from where we had stopped the cart heading west. I asked Holo to stay with the cart while I went and refilled our drinking flasks.

On my way back to the cart, I looked both ways of the trail to make sure no one was coming. Holo was sitting with her legs tucked under her and her tail in her lap, brushing it with the comb she had bought near the beginning of our Journey. Thinking back to that day, I remember being scared. Yes, I did not want to die..but Holo had become something...special...thats the word I'm looking for I believe. Even then.

The comb really does bring back many memories, in fact I think at one point in our journey even I had taken a few turns brushing through her tail and hair atop her head with it. But those are a tale for another time I think.

It is another hot day like it was then, not quite as bad as that day perhaps but at my age..a man can only remember so much..and I like to think that I have remembered the important parts.

Anyways, as I recall she was brushing through her tail with the comb and I stopping and taking a nice long look with the sun above our heads and the light just seems to be filtering through the small amount of shade we had. After the meal was finished, Holo was back to her boisterous self.

It was almost dark and we were about to enter the town of Norwich for the first time on our journey together, the town itself was rather beautiful in its own way. Something I am sure my companion has noticed by now.

It was definitely one of the largest cities in this country, and by luck a port city! Which means there had been plenty of opportunities to trade and practice our arts. At this point in our travels I didn't think there was much left that I could teach Holo.

After purchasing a room for the next few nights, we had left to goto the markets to ply our trade, and maybe gather some information. This was the furthest I had ever been north, and it shows I suppose while I did fine, it was below what I was normally able to make in a night. Guess there is something to making connections and dare I say maybe a few friends down south in this practice?

By the time we were done in the market, they were closing up. Holo being as loud as ever demanded that we head to the tavern below the inn we were staying to grab a few glasses of alcohol.

With a bit of that to loosen our lips, we ended up having our second (or was it third?) real kiss since we had started traveling. Nothing fancy, but to me (I hope to say: us?) it was just perfect.

~Kraft Lawrence

A/N: After re-watching the Anime for the series I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. So as it stands now every mistake in this is mine and I have no idea if I will update this again or how often this just struck me in the middle of the night and couldn't get it out of my mind.


End file.
